RWA Emperor of the Ring
Undisputed RWA Championship: Superman Prime © vs. Red X Emperor of the Ring Tournament - First Round, Quarterfinals, Semi-Finals, and Finals (1 seed) Bart Simpson vs. (16 seed) Juggernaut (2 seed) Red Hood vs. (15 seed) Punisher (3 seed) Deadpool vs. (14 seed) Apocalypse (4 seed) Danny Phantom vs. (13 seed) Edward Elric (5 seed) Guile vs. (12 seed) Homer Simpson (6 seed) Deathstroke vs. (11 seed) Bane (7 seed) Nightwing vs. (10 seed) Johnny Cage (8 seed) Captain America vs. (9 seed) Batman Results *3 - Apocalypse attack Deadpool from behind. *4 - Danny Phantom attack Edward Elric after Elric getting the victory. Then Danny tosses Elric to the outside and slams him into the ring post. The refs are grabbing Danny Phantom and Danny delivers a kick to the forehead of Elric. *7 - Due to the events of what happened to Cage, RWA President CM Punk decided to put a placement for Cage and that person was M. Shadows before the match. *9 - The first match ended as a double countout at first but CM Punk restarted the match as a Falls Count Anywhere Match. In the final moments of the match, both men went to the upper area. Bart was gonna suplexed Red Hood off the balcony and onto the concrete floor, but Bart slipped and crash himself onto the floor landed on his neck. Both the fans and Red Hood on how Bart landed. The Medics came out and put him on the stretcher. They rolled Bart to the ambulance and Bart puts his thumps up showing that he is alive. *10 - Apocalypse was gonna win the match by forfeit due to Elric being unable to compete but Elric limps out to the ring and told the crowd that he wasn't gonna quit and he want Apocalypse to come out to the ring on the double. Apocalypse ran to the ring and gave Elric the Pedigree and ended the match in dominating fashion. *13 - Red Hood accidently knocked out Cammy during the match when he goes for a clothesline on Apocalypse but Apocalypse ducks. Later in the match, Apocalypse gave Cammy a Pedigree. *14 - Apocalypse attacked Batman from behind with the sledgehammer after the match. *16 - Apocalypse thought Batman didn't haven't enough time to healed from his attack but Batman did came out at all. In the final moments of the match, Apocalypse was gonna win the Emperor of the Ring Tournament but out of nowhere, Johnny Cage came to the ring, jumps off the ropes, climb up the ladder, and gave Apocalypse a Major Cut from the ladder and both men were knock down. Miscellaneous Facts *Johnny Cage was walking to his locker room from the parking lot when suddenly Apocalypse bushwhacked him from behind. Apocalypse lifts Cage up, slams him onto the hood of a car and throws him head first into the windshield. Then Apocalypse starts the car, gets out of it, and the car rolled into a gas truck and the car exploded with Cage inside the car. *RWA Co-Owner Kyle4000 went looking for Apocalypse backstage but Apocalypse attacked Kyle from behind with a sledgehammer to the back of the head and Kyle didn't got up due to the blow. *Blue Beetle came out and told the crowd that he why he wasn't in the Emperor of the Ring? He was disgusted that Bart became the number one seed than him. He was proud that Bart was injured from that near fatal injury of his earlier on the show. Then he told the crowd that here the What chant from them one more time, he was gonna kick one of their asses. They did and Blue Beetle went to the outside. He sees a fan, takes him in the ring, slaps that fan across the face, and about to hit the Beetle Clash on that fan. But then Spawn made his RWA return and Blue Beetle looks like he seen a ghost when he saw him. Spawn walking slowly towards the ring, the fan leaves while Blue Beetle is distracted, Spawn came in the ring, and he stares Blue Beetle down. Blue Beetle slaps Spawn in the face and Spawn with a big boot. He picks Blue beetle up and hits the End of Days. Spawn took a mic and told Blue Beetle "You pathetic little soul. Whining that you are not in the Emperor of the Ring. Pathetic. People like you make me sick. You should take action. You see back in the day, I made a group called Destruction. We were one of the most dominate factions in RWA but now it seems we are feuding with one another. Blue Beetle, I'm telling you if you want something, don't complain and just take action like I did. I became the first ever Undisputed champion in RWA. Did I complain? No. I took action and you should do the same. So get your act together and do something about it." Spawn drop the mic and went back to the locker room. *The last three tournament matches was determined by the RWA Wheel and those matches were selected from CM Punk. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012